


Once Upon A Time One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of fairy tale or once upon a time (tv) one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time One-Shots

A Pirate’s Fun

 

“Hey, Sis! I was thinking that for your birthday we should do something!” I cry as I let myself into Emma’s apartment.

I freeze when I see her standing there next to a kid. A little boy.

“Who’s the boy?” I ask.

“Er…” She starts uncertainly.

“I’m her son, but she doesn’t have a sister.” The kid frowns, confused.

“We grew up in the foster care system together. Better than blood sisters.” I grin.

“I’m taking him home.” Emma says with that scared ‘help me’ look in her eyes.

“Then I’m coming too!” I declare grinning.

The kid smiles at me and we head off. The boy’s name is Henry and he tells us this story about how his adoptive Mother is the Evil Queen and how the whole town is full of fairy tale characters come to life. Hm, could be an interesting adventure. Two minutes after meeting Henry’s adoptive Mother I really want to kick her ass but I listen to Emma about leaving until we end up in a ditch.  
Whatever Regina says to Emma to make her decide to stay is probably the best thing the witch has ever done and I secretly cheer at the idea of staying. Of course, it could just be my sadistic side coming out at the idea of destroying Regina’s life but I don’t care. Adventure here we come.

 

 

“Move over Hook.” I snap, flopping down next to him in a booth at Granny’s.

“You look like you’re having a bad day. Rum?” He smiles, holding out a hip flask.

“Yes!” I cry as I snatch the flask from him.

He just chuckles and shakes his head at me as I gulp it down. 

“Eurgh. I prefer vodka.” I say, handing his flask back.

“Bad day?” He smiles.

“Something like that.” I sigh, leaning against him and closing my eyes.

He shifts slightly so I’m leaning against his chest rather than his arm.

“Mm. You’re comfy.” I say drowsily.

“I’ve been called better things.” He says wryly.

“Yeah well, I’m not some little damsel who is going to fall for your big bad pirate vibe.” I reply cheekily.

“What’s that mean?” He cries in mock hurt.

“That I know you’re a good guy with a heart. It’s just you tend to do bad things.” I shrug.

“I think you’ve mistaken me with someone else.” He laughs.

“Oh really?” I grin, sitting up straight and facing him.

“Yes. I’m a very bad man.” He whispers with a smirk.

“Oh, I’m sure.” I reply sarcastically.

He reaches out and runs his fingers down my cheek with a sparkling look in his eye. 

“Can I get you something?” Granny says, walking over.

“Yeah, vodka.” I say, spinning round to look at her.

“Okay.” She grins heading off to get my drink.

I feel Hook run his hook down my spine, just hard enough for me to feel it but not enough to cut it. I shiver from the sensation and then feel his breath on my neck as he leans forwards to whisper in my ear.

“I could show you how bad I am.” He whispers seductively.

“Sorry Hook, you’re not really my type.” I reply.

“How do you know?” He smirks.

“Because I don’t sleep with men who have no morals.” I smirk.

“And what makes you think I have no morals?” He smiles.

“Hm, let’s see. What do I know about you? You stole Rumplestiltskin’s wife and helped her abandon her child. You lost your hand because you were trying to make fun of Rumple losing his wife to you. You got to Storybrooke by working for Regina’s Mother and agreeing to kill someone who, for all intents and purposes, is my sister.” I say sardonically.

“Don’t talk about Mila like that.” He frowns.

“Look, firstly, I wasn’t talking about her like that I was talking about you. Secondly, as much as you love her it doesn’t change the fact that she was a self-centred bitch who ran out on her husband and child for the first cute guy that came along.” I snap.

“She wasn’t like that!” He shouts, standing up and banging his hook into the table.

“If you really think that, you’re a fool!” I shout, standing up as well.

“Hey! If you two want to shout at each other go somewhere else!” Ruby shouts from the counter.

I storm from Granny’s and Hook chases after me. He grabs my wrist once we reach outside and pulls me around to face him. 

“Mila was a better woman than you will ever be.” He growls at me.

“Yeah right!” I snap back.

“You’re just jealous because I love her but I could never ever love you!” He screams.

I gasp at the pain his words cause. I see his face change from anger to despair as he realises what he said. He reaches out to me but I slap him right round the face. 

“Look, I didn’t…” He starts desperately.

“Go to hell, Pirate!” I spit at him.

I turn and start running. I ignore Hook as he calls out to me. I have to run. I can’t let him see me cry. I can’t let him know that my heart is splintering into pieces. I’m not exactly sure when I fell in love with him but I have. Now I’m screwed, in love with a guy who can never love me. 

 

 

A month later I’m at the bar, drinking and dancing with some guys. I was depressed for a week after my argument with Hook then I threw myself into work for another three weeks. Now I’m letting loose. I haven’t Spoken to Hook since, even though he’s tried to apologise a hundred different times.  
I’m currently dancing with two guys. One has his hands on my hips as I grind against the guy behind me, who has his hands on my thighs pushing my dress up slightly. I’m perfectly happy dancing like this and I fully plan to take one of these guys home. One disappears to get us drinks while the other continues to dance with me. We all drink our drinks and continue to dance.  
After a few minutes I start feeling woozy. I push the guys away and head outside the bar, gasping in lungsful of air. The world starts to spin and I realise I’ve been drugged. The guy who bought the drinks walks out and comes up to me. He grabs my arm and tries to lead me to a car. I pull against him but my vision is starting to darken. Suddenly the guy falls to the ground and I tumble with him. Before I hit the ground someone grabs me.

“It’s okay. I’ve got you.” I hear through a hazy fog.

I look up shakily and see Hook, holding me gently. Just then the world goes black.

 

 

I slowly blink my eyes open and, once my vision stops blurring, I can see that I’m in Hook’s cabin of his ship. I sit up and see Hook sitting on the end of the bed.

“Thank you.” I murmur sheepishly.

He just nods at me as he stares at me intently. I slip out of the bed, feeling glad that I’m still dressed. 

“I’ll head off then.” I say quietly.

As I walk past him he grabs my wrists tightly. I gasp as I’m swung back around by the force of his grip. He stands up looking furious and I feel a shiver of trepidation slide down my spine.

“Let go of me!” I snap.

“No! I can’t believe you!” He shouts, tightening his grip on my wrist.

“What? You were the one who got all pissy with me!” I cry.

“So you ignored me and then went out flirting with every guy you came across?!” He screams.

“I did not do that!” I growl.

“I saw you! In that bar, rubbing yourself all over those guys!” He shouts back.

“Fuck you!” I scream, wrenching my wrist from his grip.

He growls and then shoves me so I fall on his bed on my back with a yelp. He straddles my waist and pins my wrists in his hand. I gasp at his actions and then he runs his hook down from my throat to the top of my dress, in the middle of my breasts. 

“What are you doing?!” I gasp, feeling arousal and fear sliding through my body.

“Showing you how crazy you’ve made me.” He snaps.

I gasp as he uses his hook to slice my dress down the front, freeing my breasts to his view. He lets out an animalistic growl and leans down to suck one of my nipples into his mouth. I arch up with a cry and he bites down, creating a perfect imprint of his teeth around my nipple. I’m shocked by his actions but also so aroused I can feel that my panties are soaked. He moves so he’s no longer straddling me and slices the rest of my dress off. He puts his hook into the waistband of my panties and begins to slide them down.

“Stop!” I gasp, squeezing my legs closed tightly.

“No!” He growls, pulling my panties harder and making them slide off.

He lifts them up and waves them above my face, letting me see how wet they are. I moan as I feel my juices slick over my thighs. 

“You want this. You want me so I’m going to give it to you.” He whispers in my ear.

I whimper at his words but I can’t deny it. I do want him and all this is turning me on more than I thought possible. He slides the rounded part of his hook against my clit and I moan at the touch of the cold metal. He pushes harder and releases my wrists, making me slide up the bed to stop the pressure from hurting. Once I’m at the top he eases off with his hook and straightens my arms back up above my head. I gasp as I feel shackles tighten around each wrist and Hook smirks at me.

“Let me go!” I gasp, struggling against the bonds.

“You don’t want me to otherwise you would have fought before I put them on.” He smirks.

I whine at him as he stands up and gets undressed. I lay there panting, rubbing my thighs together to ease the ache growing between my legs. He grins at me as he sees what I’m doing. He runs the tip of his hook up my leg and then presses it against my thigh, making me spread my legs to stop him from cutting me. 

“Killian, please stop!” I whine.

“Shut up!” He snaps, kneeling between my legs.

I struggle but he leans down on his hand, pressing it against my stomach so I can’t move. He scratches a shallow line down my stomach, making me cry out at the pain. He smirks as he sees blood welling up in the scratch and then thrusts into my pussy roughly. I cry out and arch at the stretching pain I feel as his cock stretches me wide. His hand squeezes my breast harshly, making me scream his name. His hook rests against my hip, pressing just hard enough to bruise, not to cut.   
He begins to pound into me and all I can do is whimper and whine at how rough he’s being, the pain that’s almost too much as he fucks me. He leans down to ravish my mouth and I moan as I taste him, pulling against the shackles in an attempt to grasp his hair. I whine as they dig into my wrists and I know I’m going to be left with bruises, his marks all over my body.

“Cum for me, bitch. Let me see how much of a slut you are!” He demands.

“No! Stop please!” I sob, tears streaming down my face.

“Never. You are mine! Mine to use whenever and wherever I want.” He growls.

I scream his name as his words tip me over the edge, his cock hitting my g-spot as he thrusts deeply. My breath catches in my throat causing my scream to turn into a gurgling moan. My body tenses and arches as my climax crashes through my body. My vision disappears as my eyes slam shut from the pleasure wrecking my body.   
Two deep hard thrusts and he roars my name as he freezes above me, coming in huge spurts inside me. I whimper as he fills me, thrusting in so deep he bruises the deepest part of me. He undoes my shackles when he comes back down and collapses over me, using his elbows to keep his weight off me. I pant for air as I come back down, groaning as I finally manage to move my arms.

“Did I hurt you?” Hook whispers in my ear.

“No more than I like. Damn, I missed you.” I chuckle, reaching up to cup his face.

“Do you forgive me for what I said now?” He asks, looking worried.

“Yes. After all I love you.” I whisper.

“I love you too. Although, next time you flirt with another man I will make you pay.” He growls with a frown.

“Careful, Hook, you sound like Rumple.” I grin.

“Why you!” He cries, grabbing my throat.

“Ooh, what are you gonna do pirate?” I smile.

“Make you pay for that comment.” He snaps.

I moan as he begins to move again and I know I’ll never be fed up of my pirate captain.


End file.
